


Closing Time

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's a fairly new vampire, and when he returns to one of his favorite nightclubs he encounters a sexy new deejay. Maybe he can combine work with pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weissvsaiyuki June battle, from an anonymous prompt: Gojyo/Goku - sexy but incompetent vampires, could be both or just one.

It felt good to be back at Club Loco-Motion.

Gojyo signaled the bartender for another beer, and then he surveyed the noisy, undulating crowd in the nightclub. He’d been here numerous times before, and he really liked the place. But he'd learned it was never a good idea to hunt in the same spot all the time, so Gojyo had spent most of the year cycling through a few of his other favorite haunts.

The place was the same, but different. Same beer, same food—not that he ate anything, because he didn’t need to eat or drink, but Gojyo still liked a good IPA. The different part was a new deejay, and Gojyo had to admit that the guy was good—he had a terrific selection of music, and he kept people in the club and dancing for most of the night. Gojyo spent an inordinate amount of time in nightclubs; the whole vampire thing made it difficult to get out during the day, and besides, they were fantastic places to find a good meal.

Or a good fuck. Or both, depending on his mood.

Gojyo drank his beer and watched in fascination while the deejay danced along to the latest song that was blasting through the speakers. The guy was sexy as hell. He wore black leather pants that hugged the curves of a delicious ass, and a black, sleeveless mesh top that revealed all kinds of toned, muscle-y goodness. For someone on the shorter side, DJ Stone Monkey was built like woah and Gojyo was getting hard just from watching him work the room.

Gojyo wondered what he would taste like, and the handful of fantasies that popped into his mind almost made his fangs descend. Gojyo knocked back the rest of his beer, and then he breathed deeply and concentrated until everything was back where it belonged.

Almost everything—his dick was still hard as a rock, straining against the denim of his tight-fitting jeans. But the fangs were gone, and that was the important thing. Prey tended to freak out and run if they saw the fangs too soon, and Gojyo definitely wanted to enjoy himself tonight.

And maybe, if he played his cards right, he would enjoy himself with that sexy little deejay.

The song ended, and the guy put on a now-it’s-time-to-slowdance-so-I-can-take-a-piss song, and disappeared from the room. Gojyo turned to the bartender, a huge Indian guy who had biceps bigger than Gojyo’s head. “Hey man,” he said, “what’s our friend over there drinking?” He jerked a thumb toward DJ Stone Monkey’s setup.

“Goku? He’ll drink pretty much anything, but he likes Rolling Rock.”

“I’ll take two,” Gojyo said, and after he paid for the beers he made his way through the sea of people on the dance floor. Their scents surrounded him, he could hear the thumping of their heartbeats, and he could almost taste the blood that was coursing through their veins. Some of the women smiled at him suggestively, and a few of them beckoned for him to join them. Gojyo smiled and winked at them; he knew he could take any one of them home, fuck them senseless and then drain them dry.

But tonight, his sights were set on that damn fine ass.

By the time he made it to the deejay’s booth, Goku was back and queuing up the night’s last set of songs. He smiled when Gojyo handed him the beer.

“Thanks!” Goku said, and he clinked their bottles together. 

“No problem,” Gojyo said. “I thought you might be thirsty. I’m Gojyo.”

“Goku,” Goku replied. “You’ve been watching me for most of the night, Gojyo.”

“Yeah.” Apparently Goku had been doing some watching of his own. Gojyo didn’t miss the way Goku’s honey-brown gaze had traveled over the front of his jeans.

“Guess since you bought me a beer, you like what you see.” Goku took a long pull from his bottle.

Gojyo watched Goku’s throat move as he swallowed. _No fangs,_ he mentally ordered himself. _Not yet._ “Abso-fuckin-lutely,” he said. “You getting off soon?”

Goku grinned. “Well, I’m done here in a few minutes. When I get off depends on you.” He took another drink of beer and turned to adjust the lights for the next song, his hips already swaying to the beat of the music.

_Oh, fuck yeah._ Gojyo sat on a nearby stool and enjoyed the view. Judging by the bulge in the front of those tight leather pants, Goku was just as turned on as he was, and as far as Gojyo was concerned closing time couldn’t come fast enough.

The last song of the night finally ended, and after Goku bid the patrons goodnight Gojyo decided to move the evening along by helping Goku with his gear. The air around them seemed charged with mutual anticipation while they packed everything up and carted it back to Goku’s long, black van.

Goku obviously had a thing about black, and Gojyo was completely okay with that. 

He was also okay with the narrow mattress in the corner of the van, which turned out to be surprisingly comfortable when they tumbled onto it after closing the van’s doors.

They kissed, long and deep, their tongues sliding together as they pulled at each other’s clothes. Gojyo let Goku pull his teeshirt up and over his head, and then he did the same with Goku’s mesh top.

_Ooooh, pierced nipples._ Gojyo approved, and the noises Goku made indicated approval of the way that Gojyo played with them with his tongue while Goku straddled him and rocked against him. 

Goku also had his belly button pierced.

Gojyo wondered if Goku’s dick was pierced as well, and the thought made his own dick twitch.

“Dude! What’s going on with your teeth!”

_Shit._ Gojyo wished there were classes in How to Keep Your Fangs in Your Fucking Mouth. A workshop, even. He decided on the casual, yet direct approach. “Oh, that. I’m a… vampire.” 

Goku cocked his head and regarded him. “Vampire? Like in ‘I want to suck your blood?’” 

“Yeah.”

“You wanna suck my blood?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Gojyo said. It was a little weird that Goku wasn’t running or screaming, but he decided to roll with it.

Goku leaned closer. “How about you suck my cock instead?”

It took a little bit of work to get the leather pants off, but he soon had Goku’s dick in his mouth and Goku was moaning so loudly that Gojyo was glad the van’s windows were rolled up.

And Goku’s dick was pierced. In several places.

“Oil. Pocket,” Goku panted, as he thrust into Gojyo’s mouth.

Gojyo slapped his hand on the pile of clothes next to them until he hit leather, and then he fished the bottle of oil from the back pocket and dropped it twice before he got it open. He worked two slick fingers into that glorious ass, reveling in the way Goku thrust back against them. He sucked a little harder on Goku’s dick, flicking his tongue over a trio of barbell piercings.

“Oh yeah,” Goku said. He moaned again when Gojyo added another finger, and then he shuddered and came hard into Gojyo’s mouth.

Gojyo barely had time to swallow before Goku shimmied off him, yanked down the zipper on Gojyo’s jeans, tugged them down to his knees and then he practically impaled himself on Gojyo’s dick.

“Holy shit, Goku!” Gojyo had clearly lost control of the evening, but he was now balls-deep in the tightest ass he had ever fucked, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He grabbed Goku’s hips and got them going in a nice, steady rhythm.

Once again, he admired the view; while Goku rode him Gojyo watched the powerful muscles of his legs move, and his gaze roamed over the taut muscles of Goku’s six-pack abdomen.

Make that an eight-pack. 

Goku was soon hard again, and he gave Gojyo a nice floor show, jerking himself off while Gojyo continued to move inside him. 

“I’m going to come all over you,” Goku said. “Fuck me harder.”

Gojyo was more than happy to comply. Moments later Goku noisily came again, and Gojyo felt the warmth of Goku’s release splatter on his skin as he bucked and thrust and gave himself over to the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, alive or undead.

_Best. Fuck. Ever._

“So, you still wanna drink my blood?”

Gojyo pushed through his post-orgasmic haze and focused on Goku, who still sat astride Gojyo’ hips, their bodies still fully joined. Gojyo breathed in the intoxicating scent of Goku’s sweat and come.

“Nah, fucking you was better,” Gojyo said.

Goku laughed. “Getting fucked by you was better, too.”

Gojyo squinted at him in the dim light. “Better than what?”

Goku smiled widely, revealing an impressive set of fangs. “Killing you. I originally had you pegged for my after-work snack, but then you came over and talked to me—and flirted with me. You’re sexy and funny, and I decided I would rather have a good fuck than a good drink. Just as well, since we’re _both_ vampires.”

Gojyo ran a finger along an extended canine. Goku nipped at him playfully, and then began to move on top of him again with a slow, sensual rhythm. 

Gojyo’s last coherent though was _Fuck, those fangs are hot._


End file.
